Typically, vehicles include an engine or motor that propels the vehicle and an energy source that provides energy to the engine or motor to propel the vehicle. For example, gas vehicles include an internal combustion engine that propels the vehicle and consumes gasoline stored in a fuel tank of the vehicle to propel the vehicle. Electric vehicles include an electric motor that propels the vehicle and consumes electric energy stored in one or more batteries of the vehicle to propel the vehicle.